The Happening of Lycoris Graham
by Candy Halliwell
Summary: Lycoris Graham wishes she is given a choice if she is going to be reincarnated in fictional world. She is not pleased that she is born in the same world as the famous Hannibal the cannibal. Or that she is crushing on her grown up version of her twin brother, Will. In her defense, Hugh Dancy is hot. Will she survive the Murder Husbands?


**The happening of Lycoris Graham **

**Disclaimer: Hannibal tv series is not my mine.**

**Warning: OOC,bad grammars, bad storyline, etc.**

**TW: low self esteem, possible self harm, might be incest, etc.**

Summary:

_Lycoris Graham wishes she is given a choice if she is going to be reincarnated in fictional world. She is not pleased that she is born in the same world as the famous Hannibal the cannibal. Or that she is crushing on her grown up version of her twin brother, Will. In her defense, Hugh Dancy is hot. Will she survive the Murder Husbands? _

My name is Lycoris Graham and I am the twin sister of Will Graham. Yes, _that_ Will Graham from Hannibal. I don't know how I ended up reincarnated in a fictional world of Hannibal but here I am.

I know what my past life name was but that does not matter anymore. My true family does not exist in this world. I mourned for them since the moment I was a baby and aware of my predicament. And ever since I'm still struggling with my grief.

I'm not particuraly close with my family but they are mine so I kind of clingy toward them in some way that made me a burden. I'm insecure enough to feel like my true family might find it acceptable that I died and gone from their life for good. Can't blame them if that is the case. And if that's true, I should start appreciate my second chance in life and in my new family.

It was hard to accept my new life when I remember my old one. But my twin, Will, make it bearable. He is kind and appreciative of me. And I always wanted to be a twin sibling and now I apparently get my wish.

I thought this kind of thing only happen on manga or fanfiction but here I was born as a baby with my past life memories somewhat intact. I don't remember how I died though. And understandably, it took me a long time before I even realized that I'm inside the doom world of Hannibal. In hind sight, I should have realize with my new brother's name and how scarily perceptive he is during our growing phase.

Also the fact that I wasn't born in a correct year because I remember being in the year of 2019 and now I'm apparently reincarnated back in time in the years that should already passed.

Will always know when I'm sad and in need of comfort. I started noticing his ability of copying other people's head space when he saved me from a pedophile back when we were young kids. He made eye contact with that pedo stranger and just knew. So he grabbed me and take me away from him. When I asked why, he said that man is bad and I believe him. We told our parents who reported the man to the police. Turn out, Will is right.

After that there are a few more incident where Will is able to determine what people are feeling or their nature. It confirm my suspicion that he is indeed _that_ Will Graham. I almost want to bang my head against the wall at my future prospect which will include a certain cannibal. **No. Just fucking NOPE PLEASE.**

Our parents found Will is weird and couldn't understand him. I'm not saying that I understand him. I have a cheat code after all with my knowledge of Hannibal tv series. If not, I wonder if I could be a supportive sister to him or will I abandon him too?

I remembered there was an episode where Will told Hannibal that his mother left him and his father when he was young, I think? I'm scared that our mother will leave us. Will my presence here change thing? Will she stay with us?

I love my new parents and my new brother. I want to make sure we stay as a family. But alas it seemed thing just want to remind the same. Mother find Will too strange and difficult to handle and want to leave and try to take me with her because I'm the normal twin.

That's right, I'm just normal child in the sense I don't inherit the same ability as Will. I don't know if that will be a blessing or a curse in the future. I don't do well with gore so I suppose it's a good thing that I don't have his ability. But I do worry for Will though, for his future. I will try to keep him away from Hannibal. Also I will have to watch my manner because I do not want to end up in Hannibal's stomach.

It broke my heart that Will knew our mother about to abandon him before she did. He was afraid that I will leave him. He told me so in our bed in the room we shared together. I told him I would not leave him, that I choose him. So, I can only hope he love me enough to pick me over Hannibal in the future. _'Choose me and never leave me alone.'_

Will stared at me as if he knew what I didn't say out loud. And so, I think in that moment, he did choose me. But my insecurity rear its ugly head again when I wonder if he will still feel the same in the coming years and in the future, if he will think of me as a burden or nuisance.

It was kind of unsettling of how much he can read me that he knew to give me comfort and reassurance. I feel like I could heard him said, '_I see you, sister, and I choose you.'_ in my head, in his grown-up voice of Will Graham. Which is how I realized it was all probably in my head. But it feel real enough to me. And the way Will look at me, I could almost believe that I could be the center of his universe.

Wow, I sounded so selfish, wanting someone to regard me as if I'm his only one. I'm beginning to sound creepy. Ugh.

Although Will can apparently see me, I don't think he can see past the true identity of Lycoris Graham. In time, he will probably suspect something. But for now, I'm his sister and he loves me.

I just accepted whatever form of comfort he gave me because apparently all my insecurity from my past life still carry on my new body and mind to the point that I will not turn down someone who want me, need me or love me. Especially if I could actually love him back. Maybe some of you thinks that's pathetic and maybe you're right but this is me.

In my old life, I only have my family and very little friend. I'm bad at socializing and fitting in. I hope in my new life, things will change for the better. In some ways, it did.

I have a sibling who adore me. I had siblings in my previous life and we somewhat detest each other. It's complicated and I'm sure you all know how it is with siblings that just don't fit with each other. I wouldn't say that I fit with Will but I tried to be. I guess I'm hoping that he will depend on me as much as I will depend on him. Not healthy probably but I'm not exactly sane or people person anyway.

I inherited a good gene in term of physical body this time around. I got lucky i suppose. My previous body was not attractive at all. I never got attention from boys or men in my old life because apparently I was too childish. But now apparently I'm somewhat slightly better with socializing and fitting in compare to how I was before. That's a plus.

Both of my father in my old and new life are still the same, somewhat awkward toward their daughter. Though my family financial situation is a bit bad than my previous one but we make do.

My previous birth mother never abandon me though, disappointed at me maybe but she never left me. My current mother, unfortunately, gave up on Will and I refused to go with her when she left.

I choose Will because I care about him but I admit to ulterior motive because his life in the television although scary was very exciting and I want to try to be a part of that and making some changes from the canon world that I know.

As a fan of Hannibal, because Mads Mikkelsen and Hugh Dancy are hot, I want to see for myself those two hot men in the future. I know it's weird because Will is my brother which make me have the hot for Hugh Dancy is so wrong NOW but what can I do? Also Mads Mikkelsen here is playing as a cannibal. I mean he's hot in that damn suit but really, Me? Have some self preservation will you? Just look but don't touch. Do not draw attention from him.

And so, yeah, I need to make sure to stop Murder Husbands from happening. Maybe if I'm not part of this fictional world, I would be liking bits of Murder Husbands in fanfiction. But I'm part of this world now and Will is someone precious to me, I will not let Hannibal ruin his sanity.

I'm not a mastermind genius so I don't exactly have a solid plan for the future. All I can do is to warn Will not to trust Hannibal when he did show up later on and give him treatment for his brain illness thing in the future. In order to do that, I will have to make sure that Will trust me and care for me enough to believe me. And I hope that he will pick me over Hannibal.

In my past life, I was pissed at Will for not making Hannibal suffer more for what he did to Beverly and Abigail. I might be pro Murder Husbands despite how wrong the Murder part is, I'm still mad at Will for choosing Hannibal even though that man abuse him mentally and even kill his friend.

I can only hope I can do something about it. I don't delude myself enough to believe I can confront Hannibal and survive. In fact meeting and confronting him is a big no-no in my list. But I can try to warn Will and Beverly?

I sighed. A headache is forming inside my head.

"What's wrong, Lycoris?" Will asked.

"Huh? Nothing. I was just...daydreaming..." I replied.

"About what?"

"Oh you know, the usual about unicorn, puppies and yellow minion, meerkat."

"What?"

I grinned at my own random personal joke. "I like to move it, move it." I sing that verse teasingly.

Will sighed and give up of trying to make me explain my random joke. "Come on,if you like to move it so much, be ready. Dad want to teach us fishing."

I never do fishing before but I know that will be my brother's favorite activity in the future. The least I could do is try it too. Well as long as I don't have to gut the fish. I groaned as I changed to my outdoor clothes.

Will left the room with a small smile.

I still have years of peace before having to deal with Hannibal. I will have to savor the peace for as long as I can.


End file.
